Hablas con la mirada
by Albmmac
Summary: Un sentimiento, sus miradas, una confesión y un sueño en común.
1. La confesión

**Hola hola, sí, para empezar sé que tengo un fic a medias, vale, ya, lo sé, pero en ese la inspiración ha decidido irse de vacaciones, me cuesta bastante escribirlo pero sé que seguiré haciéndolo. Esto es un ONE-SHOT, por ahora claro, mientras lo escribía se me han ocurrido miles de situaciones entre ellas, casi las mismas de las serie pero con distintos detalles como podréis ver aquí. Tengo cosas pensadas para el antes y para el después, pero, lo dejo en vuestras manos. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Que cruel puedo ser, podéis dejarlo en un final feliz o.. saber cómo una de ellas se declaró primero y blablablabla... Bueno, os dejo con esta cosa. Gracias.**

* * *

Creo_ que nunca había respirado un aire tan puro, estoy segura, puede que sea por esa presión que me recorre el pecho y que lucha por escapar o porque estoy en el centro de toda la naturaleza de este pueblo, o las dos, o por huir de ella. - _Se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque de StoryBrooke, sentada, con su espalda apoyada en el pozo y las piernas flexionadas de manera que se permitía abrazarse a sí misma y dejar descansar todos sus pensamientos junto con su cabeza sobre las rodillas. Llevaba allí ¿cuánto?, quizás una hora o dos, desde que salió corriendo de la fatídica situación que tuvo con ella. - _No sé porque ha hecho esto, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando las cosas nos estaban yendo tan bien? Podíamos reunirnos por el bien de Henry sin que ninguna de las dos estallase, las discusiones seguían pero de una manera tan natural que no nos molestaba, o eso creía... - _Eso creía hasta que la otra mujer le había confesado uno de sus mayores secretos a raíz de una de sus discusiones.

- No puedo seguir así, ni discutiendo contigo, no puedo volver a verte. - _Le había costado mil suspiros llegar a pronunciar esas 12 palabras llenas de sentimiento -_

- ¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso? - _La confusión se había adueñado de ella en tan sólo unos segundos -_

- No quieras saberlo. _- Su voz, cargada de dolor, negaba la respuesta a la otra mujer -_

- Si pregunto por algo es, digo yo. Dímelo antes de que Henry vuelva, por favor. - _Suplicaba impaciente -_

- Porque, no sé de que manera, o sí... - _hizo una pausa en la que 1 sola Guerra Mundial podría haber empezado y acabado – _sé que te quiero. _- Bajo la mirada intentando esconder una pequeña lágrima que prefirió suicidarse por sus mejillas, tornadas en un color carmesí, sin resultado, ella la había visto._

- Pero.. - _antes se sentía confusa pero, ahora, ahora había una especie de rabia e incomprensión dentro de ella -_

No pudo continuar su frase y decidió huir dejando a Henry volviendo del baño, testigo de la escena, solo con ella, tuvo que huir. - _Muy bien, si lo tuyo siempre ha sido huir a los problemas o afrontarlos de forma completa y totalmente drástica, ¡vaya personalidad con la que he tenido que vivir! - _Parecía como si se culpase a sí misma de ser así, de huir de una declaración corta aunque llena de más sentimiento del que haya podido ser testigo nunca. - _No lo niegues, sabes que lo habías notado, que te miraba de forma distinta, que te permitía muchas cosas aún sabiendo quien eres y quien es ella pero.. ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me quiere a mi? ¿Por qué ha tenido que elegirme a mi? Bueno... Eso no se elige, no la culpes así, se notaba que estaba sufriendo. ¿Y si es un plan? ¿¡Pero un plan para qué?! - _Hacía rato que estaba jugando con una piedra en su mano mientras pensaba, piedra que recibió toda su rabia al ser lanzada con todas las fuerzas que tenía contra un árbol. - _Vaya, no pensaba que tuviese tanta puntería. Quizás podría ser buena con el arco. ¿Por qué me mira así? Sé que yo también le permitía cosas y me las pagaba con esa mirada, solo a veces juraría que podía hablarme con ella, aunque su boca dijese lo contrario, yo estaba tranquila al ver esos ojos tan profundos llenos de esperanza, esperanza por vivir. Sé... - _A ella también le costaba admitirlo. - _Sé que también me gusta pero no sé si tanto, si de esa forma, no sé si la quiero. A ver, muero por arrastrarme hasta su boca y besarla desde que estuvimos tan cerca en las dichosas minas, desde que, si no hubiera sido por Graham, me hubiera vuelto loca con ella sujetando mi mano por más tiempo pidiendo y prometiendo pero, ¿será suficiente? No, no puede ser suficiente, ¿cómo voy a estar con una persona que tiene esos andares tan seguros de sí misma, comiéndose el mundo como si fuera de ella, haciendo que se le vea absolutamente atract... ¡NO! Siempre esos pensamientos, siempre._

Ella no lo quería admitir, se negaba a aceptarlo, pero supo nada más salir del restaurante que estaba cometiendo un error al no seguir hablando con ella, al no decirle que sentía cosas muy parecidas, que quizás la quisiera también, que se moría por besarla. Supo que se equivoco pero no había vuelta atrás, sus piernas no querían seguir otro camino que no fuera el de desaparecer a un paso lento y tranquilo, un paso que la llenase de calma.

_Creo que debería de ir a hablar con ella._

Se levantó segura de sí misma pero sin tener claro que decirle, limpio los restos que la hierba había dejado en su ropa. El camino de vuelta fue más corto, sus piernas andaban rápidas y nerviosas, no dejaba de entrelazar sus manos y colocarse el pelo, la brisa se ocupaba de seguir haciendo que respirase aunque notaba como, nuevamente, esa presión que recorría su pecho decidía recorrer cada parte de su ser. _- Si no me importase no estaría tan nerviosa, digo yo, no sé que decirle... - _Se seguía mordiendo el labio, que manía tenía, a ese paso no podría ni hablar bien de lo que le dolería. Casi sin mirar los caminos, ni las calles, había llegado a su destino, estaba parada enfrente de su puerta esperando oír algún sonido que le indicase que la otra mujer ya estaba en la casa. Se tomó 5 suspiros de fuerzas y 2 de decisión, tocó a la puerta. Oyó como alguien se acercaba y su respiración se bloqueó instantáneamente. La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer no tan fuerte como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _Aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría así?, le contestó con toda la normalidad que pudo.  
_

- Quería hablar contigo... - _dos suspiros más, esta vez de valentía – _sobre lo de antes. - _Empezó a jugar con su pelo, nerviosa._

- Creo que lo dejaste todo claro al salir huyendo. - _Dio un paso hacia adelante y se acercó a la otra mujer – _Así que puedes marcharte.

- Crees mal. - _"Hazlo, hazlo" se repetía en su mente – _Muy mal diría yo, solo salí a pensar. - _Dio un paso también dejando que la separación entre ambas fuera casi invisible -_

- Pues dime, ¿qué piensas? - _Su corazón latía de forma desorbitada, por una vez creía realmente que podría salir bien. -_

- No pienso, solo creo y... -_ cerró los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro, para seguidamente mirarla como nunca la había mirado – _creo que yo también te quiero **Regina.**

Regina desencajó su mandíbula sin darse cuenta observando a una Emma que, por momentos, se sonrojaba más y que le sonreía tímidamente encogiendo los hombros. Sus lágrimas cesaron de pronto, soltó una pequeña carcajada y copió la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Emma. No tardó mucho en colocar la mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia, acariciando suavemente su piel con su pulgar. - _No vuelvas a huir de mi Emma, por favor...  
_Fue lo único que acertó a decir antes de besar esos labios que tanto deseaba, que tanto ó poco a poco a Emma, cogiéndola de la cintura con su mano libre, hasta haber pasado el umbral de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Dejando atrás todos sus demonios, esos que le susurraban que nunca iba a tener su final feliz.  
Nunca se imaginarían lo que estaba a punto de suceder,  
Habían salvado a la reina caída.


	2. Débil

**Pues volví para seguir este, al parecer no será un one-shot sino algo que, poco a poco cobra sentido. Aquí hay semi-porno, hace tiempo que no escribo escenas así y aún me cuesta, pero como veréis, queda más. Si queréis leerlo una muestra de ello no estaría mal.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.. y a eso, a leer!**

* * *

La puerta se cerró tras de ellas dejando, también atrás, el pasado que las atormentaba desde hacía años. No pasaron del recibidor, solo ellas querían ser testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo, no querían causar revuelo alguno aunque no era en eso en lo que estaban pensando. Las manos de Regina paseaban lentamente por la espalda de Emma, no dejando espacio sin recorrer, surco por marcar ni pliegue por acariciar. Se deleitaba con cada beso y caricia que Emma le propiciaba, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más y no sabía si debía dar ese paso – _Bastante la asusté con como se lo dije – _pensó, pero con cada beso que le daba la llevaba a límites muy altos, casi inimaginables, dejándose llevar y, poco a poco, dando un paso más. La lengua de Regina pedía permiso contra los labios de la rubia, la cual no dudó un segundo en dejar que esa barrera se derribase ante la petición y los encantos de la otra mujer. Emma, en sí misma, creía morir ya que nunca la habían besado de esa forma o, más bien, nunca se había sentido así, como en ese instante, por un beso. Se sentían vivas, felices, llenas de vida y un poco... acaloradas.

- Siento haber huido así Regina – _susurraba sobre sus labios – _No quería hacerte daño. - _la miró a los ojos viendo un brillo que antes no sabía identificar -_

- Ahora estás conmigo, aquí, en este momento y es lo que importa – _apoyó su frente en la de __**su **__rubia - _¿Te puedo pedir una cosa? - _dijo tímida sin separarse -_

_- _Claro que sí, - _sonrió ante tal muestra de timidez – _pídeme lo que quieras **mi amor.**

Esas dos palabras le dieron a Regina la fuerza y valentía que le faltaba. Dudó unos segundosmás, se separó un poco de ella sin quitar las manos de su cintura, la miró a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Verás, ya sabes en una pequeña y gran medida lo que siento por ti y, bueno, hay mil cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo, que llevo tanto tiempo imaginando pero hay una que, aunque no te la pida, sé que va a pasar en algún momento – _suspira, vuelve a sonreír y le da un rápido a beso a Emma, la cual tiene una gran cara de confusión "Nunca se da cuenta de nada, ¡qué mujer!" pensaba y siguió hablando – _pero algo dentro de mi me suplica y grita que te pida permiso.

- ¿Pedirme permiso? ¡Dímelo ya, por favor! - _reclama con urgencia y curiosidad -_

- Emma, ¿me dejarías, ahora, **hacerte el amor**? - _ya está, lo ha dicho y por consecuencia sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve color rosáceo -_

_¿Me acaba de pedir lo que creo que me acaba de pedir? Regina quiere hacerme el amor, ahora... _Sus pensamientos resuenan como susurros incrédulos dejándola aún más estupefacta y boqueabierta ante la mirada nerviosa de Regina. Pensaba que iban muy deprisa, que todo esto acababa de surgir y no sabía que responder aunque se moría de ganas. Se dejó llevar.

Rompió la distancia, casi efímera, que las separaba y la besó de una manera distinta, era un beso con ganas de todo, un beso con pasión y fiereza, con un **sí** tatuado en los labios que ya no era necesario pronunciar. Regina interpretó la reacción de la rubia como un **sí** lleno de miedos y decidió que llegarían hasta donde Emma quisiera. Se separó completamente de ella y le tendió la mano para que la siguiese. Emma jugó con su mirada dirigiéndola varias veces entre la mano y los ojos de la otra mujer, sonrió divertida y sujetó la mano con decisión. Regina empezó a caminar tirando suavemente de Emma por su casa, ella ya había estado allí pero ahora todo le parecía diferente, lo veía de forma más curiosa, apreciando los detalles y perdiéndose en ellos, claramente como le pasaba también con esa mujer que la estaba llevando, lentamente, a su divina perdición.  
No tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar a la habitación de Regina aunque les parecieron más que dos, tenían ganas de estar allí. Mientras Emma, nuevamente, observaba curiosa la habitación como ya había hecho con el resto de la casa, Regina la soltó para cerrar la puerta y pasar una vez la llave, por si acaso. El ruido tan inaudible que debería de ser, sonó como un rayo en la cabeza de la rubia sacándola de su ensoñación particular, parpadeando un par de veces al notar como unas manos la rodeaban desde atrás y una boca dejaba suaves besos sobre su cuello.

- _Cierra los ojos Emma _– le susurró tan cerca de su oído haciendo que cada poro de su piel se erizase sin poder contener un leve gemido. Y así lo hizo, cerró los ojos durante dos segundos. - _Ya puedes abrirlos_ – al abrirlos una sensación de calidez inundó su corazón ante tal pequeño, pero detallado, despliegue de magia y amor. Las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo que ni un halo de luz bailase en la habitación, de eso se encargaban las velas que se encontraban alrededor de la cama y depositadas sobre las mesitas de noche. Era simple pero superaba cualquiera de las expectativas que tenía, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por y para ella,

- _Es precioso Regina _– pudo decir mientras miraba todo desde el centro de su pequeño paraíso. La morena se limitó a sonreír en su cuello y a seguir depositando más besos en su cuello, el cual fue inclinándose poco a poco dejando más espacio para ser besado. No dudó un segundo más y, aprovechando que tenía sus manos en la cintura de la otra mujer, acercó sus manos a los botones de la camisa verde botella que adornaba su cuerpo. Cuando acabó con su pequeña misión paseó sus manos sobre el cuerpo descubierto sintiendo como este respondía con oleadas de calor. Agarró el cuello de la camisa tirando para atrás para así deshacerse de ella, dio un beso en su espalda desnuda y volteó a Emma para poder besarla, lo echaban ya de menos. Sus bocas libraban batallas por vencer y sus manos exploraban nuevas sendas, las cuales dirigieron a Emma directamente a la cremallera del traje de la alcaldesa. No fue suave ni lento, Emma bajó la cremallera y lo empujó por los hombros para que cayese al suelo. Se separó para observar a Regina y para que esta saliese del círculo que su traje había dejado. Ya desearía la tipa de Victoria Secret que la ropa interior de encaje negro le quedase tan bien a sus modelos como lo hacía con Regina y con su cuerpo. **Era magnífica.**

Se mordió el labio ante la mirada ansiosa de Emma y la volvió a besar rugiendo de deseo. Necesitaba contemplarla como ella había hecho ahora mismo así que sin hacer ningún movimiento, las botas y los vaqueros de la rubia desaparecieron y aparecieron en la otra puta de la habitación. No se percató de su pérdida hasta que un leve escalofrío le recorrió las piernas, llevó una de sus manos a su pierna y notó que algo faltaba. - _Eso es hacer trampas_ – dijo en un tono infantil. Regina la miró con un deseo nunca visto – _Es que tengo tantas ganas de ti.._ - su voz sonó ronca y sensual a lo que la rubia se declaró débil, **eternamente débil **y no pudo ni responder a ello. La morena la llevó a la cama he hizo que se recostara para ella colocarse encima. Sí, estaba en el paraíso y jamás se atrevería a ponerlo en duda.

Apoyó ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza de la Sheriff y volvió a besarla solo por un instante para lentamente empezar a bajar por su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, disfrutando de los gemidos que producía con dichas caricias. Colocó su pierna entre las de ella y presionó haciendo que la espalda de la rubia se arquease recibiendo tal muestra de placer. Los besos combinados con los movimientos que realizaba Regina le estaban dejando sin cordura. La morena quitó su pierna y se sentó sobre las piernas de su amante, hizo que esta se incorporase tirando de su cuello hacia ella, se dejó abrazar por la cadera y se fundieron en un beso de distracción, aprovechando para desprender la prenda que impedía el roce de sus pechos y las ganas de sentirse.

La rubia se echó para atrás de nuevo para admirar tal perfecta figura. Regina no aguanta más, quería devorarla y se disponía a hacerlo de una vez por todas. Se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus pechos, pasando juguetona su lengua por los pezones ya duros por la excitación mientras que con su mano derecha trazaba un camino hasta la última barrera que cubría el cuerpo de su amante, lentamente y con la palma de la mano recorrió su sexo sin adentrarse en el, propiciando una excitación en Emma que creyó que no existía. Ahora si creía que iba a morir y no como antes, si no le hacía el amor ya. Regina pudo notar como crecía la humedad de la rubia a través de sus braguitas, levantó la vista desde su pecho y la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Emma la agarró por las mejillas y chocó contra su boca, la besó ansiosa mientras que la otra mujer ya había colado su mano dentro de las bragas y dibujaba círculos en el clítoris de su Sherriff. No podía más, se acercó a su oído sin aguantar los gemidos que nacían desde lo más profundo de sí misma y que amenazaban con destruirla. - _Por favor Regina – _volvía a gemir he intentó hablar como pudo – _Hazme el amor, hazme tuya – _Le ardió el cuerpo ante tal petición, se separó para colocarse frente a frente, la miró a los ojos e introdujo dos dedos dentro de Emma, con calma, observando como esta cerraba los ojos, abría la boca y su respiración se entrecortaba. Fue aumentando el ritmo mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba, de nuevo, el clítoris propiciando así más placer al cuerpo que tenía bajo ella.

Ella sabía que pronto iba a llegar, lo notaba, no controlaba su cuerpo, ni sus gemidos, clavó sus más en la espalda de Regina y la besó mientras ahogaba en su boca el último gemido, dejando ver algo que ya era obvio. Ante los espasmos del cuerpo de Emma retiró su mano y se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

- Eres **increíble** Regina. – _acariciaba el pelo de la morena mientras que su respiración no le permitía hablar con claridad -_

- Tú si que lo eres. - _se arrastró sobre su cuerpo para besarla, esto solo acababa de empezar._

* * *

**De nuevo gracias. Paola, como siempre, eres la mejor. Carla gracias por los ánimos y .. 'guest' pues también.**

**Os adoro a todas.**


End file.
